


Black and Green

by destieldrabblesdaily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon!Dean, Fluff and Angst, Hopeful Ending, M/M, season 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/pseuds/destieldrabblesdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel sees Dean for the first time since Dean has become a demon. Written for a prompt on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black and Green

The past twenty-four hours had been devastating, very much so. Castiel couldn’t even begin to grasp all of the different emotions that were currently rushing through him. Dealing with feelings had been so easy back when he was still an angel; he had been able to simply block everything out, as if flipping a switch. But now that he was so close to being human again, everything seemed harder.

When Metatron had told Castiel that Dean was gone forever, he had felt helpless, and most of all, he had felt like everything he’d done in the past five years had all been for nothing. He’d felt like there was no point in going on, whether he was a human or an angel. He’d realized that Dean Winchester had become the center of his existence, and with Dean gone, nothing seemed to matter anymore.

And then suddenly, there had been a phone call from Sam. The youngest Winchester had sounded distressed, worried, but not as sad as Castiel had imagined he would be. When Sam had asked Castiel if he could please come back to the bunker, the angel hadn’t hesitated.

Which is how he had reunited with Dean, a Dean who wasn’t dead, but who wasn’t exactly alive either. Sam had informed Castiel about Dean’s new status, and right now the oldest Winchester and the angel were standing face to face. Sam had excused himself from the bunker’s main room, and Castiel could tell that Dean’s brother was counting on him to talk some sense into Dean. Dean was all over the place, something Castiel could sense even without using any of his angelic powers.

“What are you doing here, Cas? Shouldn’t you be ruling heaven? Playing God? That sort of thing?” Dean shot at him, quirking an eyebrow.

Castiel refused to let Dean’s rough exterior get to him. He could see the change in Dean; the once bright light inside of him was surrounded by eerie black smoke now. But the fact that the tiny spark of pure green light was still there underneath all the black, meant that the Dean he knew and loved wasn’t entirely gone.

“Heaven can wait… My priority will always be _you,_ Dean.” Castiel said calmly, his eyes searching Dean’s.

“Don’t waste your time. I’m sure you can see it better than anyone… I’m a _monster_ now.” Dean spat back right away, his eyes shifting, the green turning into a solid black.

“Do you truly believe that _this_ will scare me off?” Castiel asked, raising an eyebrow at Dean.

The way in which Dean tried to intimidate Castiel would’ve been laughable to him, if the situation hadn’t been this serious. If Dean hadn’t been the one person in this universe that Castiel cared about most.

“It should.” Dean quipped, glaring at Castiel.

Castiel gave him a wistful smile as he took a few steps closer to the former human that he loved so much.

“You’re right, Dean… I _can_ see better than anyone. And I can see that you’re _not_ a monster. I can see that there’s something inside of you, something that means you’re still _you_. And I’m going to help you, even if it’s the last thing I do.”

Dean let out a hollow laugh, it sounded so unlike Dean that it made Castiel’s heart sink.

“That’s just you, isn’t it, Cas? Making the same mistakes over and over again. Losing it all over one stupid, insignificant human. Or demon. Whatever you like to call it.”

Castiel shook his head, taking another step towards Dean, so that they were standing within each other’s reach.

“No Dean. I would never lose it all over just _any_ human. Only you. And I want to help you… All you have to do is _let me_. And if you don’t want to do it for me, or for yourself, do it for Sam.”

Dean blinked at Castiel, the black eyes suddenly turning green again. For the briefest of moments, the bright green light within Dean took over the black smoke that surrounded it. It gave the angel hope, because it meant that it wasn’t too late to cure Dean. Castiel dared to reach out his hand, and gently pressed his palm against Dean’s cheek.

“Please, Dean…”

The green eyes closed abruptly, but when the opened again they still remained green, to Castiel’s immense surprise.

“You will never give up, will you?” Dean asked, now even leaning into the touch of Castiel’s hand to his face.

The tiny light inside of Dean was shining brighter again, and it gave Castiel some more hope. He managed a nearly imperceptible smile as he answered the man he loved.

“No Dean, not on you. _Never_ on you…” 

**Author's Note:**

> For more Destiel stories, follow destieldrabblesdaily.tumblr.com


End file.
